


We were meant to fly together, but we destroyed our sky.

by checkeredhearts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Human!Mondatta, Human!zenyatta, Magic, Multi, Smoking, Sorry guys, Use of Tobacco, based on a song series, im vocaloid trash, shimada siblings feels, this is gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkeredhearts/pseuds/checkeredhearts
Summary: Mistletoe, a tale from ancient times tells of the birds of the Gods, which were born from human wishes. They lived in paradise where Gods and Humans coexisted. However, as time went by humans began to wish for ugly things. Someone wished for unfortunate people to exist and then a crimson bird was born. The bird of sorrow that keeps singing of loneliness on a moonless night behind a bird that sings of happier days to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAKi_pTzEIs based on this song. North= Blue Oak and South=Red Vermillion

Mistletoe, a tale from ancient times tells of the birds of the Gods, which were born from human wishes. They lived in paradise where Gods and Humans coexisted. However, as time went by humans began to wish for ugly things. Someone wished for unfortunate people to exist and then a crimson bird was born. The bird of sorrow that keeps singing of loneliness on a moonless night behind a bird that sings of happier days to come.

“We were meant to fly together, but we destroyed our sky…”

Zenyatta stood next to the table in his brother’s study. “Brother, our country has been at war with Vermillion for far too long. Don’t you believe that it is time to end this? The people are tired of fighting, I’m positive they too wish for an end to this 100 year war.”

“If it were as simple as just ending the war do you honestly think that this war would have dragged on for 100 years? You are still far too naive Zenyatta. The Kingdom of Vermillion is full of bloodthirsty people who only care for slaughter and destruction. Now, run along. I need to meet with the tactician.”

Zenyatta bowed to his older brother and promptly left the room, his heart full of discord. How could his brother say that about those people? Surely not everyone in Vermillion was bad right? As he passed into the courtyard for his daily meditation he saw the tactician, Jack, head into his brother’s study. He knew it was going to be a long meeting by the tired look on Jack’s face. He sat down and closed his eyes.

\------

Genji knew he had spent too much time screwing around in the forest. The sun was starting to set and the air was starting to turn crisp. He rubbed his arms in a futile attempt to warm them. The autumn air was bitterly cold today, signifying winter was fast approaching. As he approached the castle, he noticed the guards had started lighting their torches for the night shift. He knew visibility was starting to get low and that he could now freely sneak up on his elder brother. As he tried to sneak closer he stepped upon a patch of dry leaves and the crunching of them gave him away.

“Genji, where have you been. I was about to send Gabriel to find you.” His brother said, obviously exasperated. 

“The forest, it’s nice there, you should try going sometime.” Genji headed to the deck and sat at the edge. He took out his pipe and struck a match on the deck and lit the tobacco stuffed in the pipe. He took a puff, releasing a cloud of smoke.

Hanzo scoffed. “You skipped your lessons. You really must take your training seriously. You are the prince and while you may not be king yet, gods forbid, you are still important. Please, these lessons are so that you can effectively protect yourself, go to them.”

Genji sighed. “Fine, if it will make you stop nagging.”

“Come, we must meet with the General regarding our next move. She says you are ready to join in the next battle. Personally, I think you need more time to mature.”

Genji grinned. Of course he was ready to lead his own company. He couldn’t wait.  
\-----

The next battle was bloodier than the last and the brutality of both sides caught the attention of the Angela, a young priestess of the tree Yggdrasil. She drafted a treaty that would finally bring stability to the people. She wasted no time in presenting it to the king of the north first.

“After all these years of enmity  
Two birds that had hated each other huddled together  
They sang and desperately wished  
They held their hands and flew off the Mistletoe quietly”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys for reading this and leaving kudos. I love you all!

Zenyatta awoke one day in the following month to learn that there had been a call for peace, a solution for the suffering people of both kingdoms. Mondatta was no doubt looking over the treaty with his council and Zenyatta was going to make sure that his brother would go through with the peaceful solution.

Zenyatta was always welcome to listen in on the council and was even allowed to give his opinion as well, in fact, it was encouraged by Mondatta. Upon entering, the council members acknowledged him with graceful smiles. He took a seat and listened in.

“Sister Angela wants what is best for the people, and I agree with her. The people have suffered greatly from this war. A marriage between the two nations would prove to be a peaceful solution to this war.” Continued one council member.

“Then it is decided. Your majesty?” another council member started. “What is your opinion on this?”

Mondatta looked once again at the treaty. He stretched his ethereal wings. “I think I can agree to these terms. The people have suffered enough.” Mondatta reached for his royal seal and his pen. He stamped the treaty and signed underneath. “Have a messager take this to the Southern Kingdom.”

\---

Genji on the other hand hated sitting in on the royal court so he had run off again to practice his magic. A fireball blasted from his hand and hit a target, setting it on fire.

“Yes! I did it this time.” He exclaimed. 

“I knew I would find you here brother.” Hanzo stated with an amused look on his face. “You have improved.”

“Thank you, Anija. How did the meeting go?” Genji asked as he tilted his head inquisitively.

Hanzo ran a hand through his hair. “It went quite well. It seems we will no longer be at war with the North thanks to the treaty.”

“Treaty?”

“Ah yes. It will be settled with a political marriage, and both kingdoms will become one.”

Genji blinked. “So we are just going to forget that we hate each other and get along spontaneously?”

“I do not expect peace to be made between the citizens immediately. It will take time to heal the wounds that this war has caused but we will have stability as the fighting has finally ended.”

“I hope that it will work, Anija.”

“I hope so too, Genji.”

\---

Underneath the ruins of the mistletoe is where the royal wedding was decided. The high priestess was to officiate the ceremony and both leaders attended hand in hand, blue and red.

Genji had run off once again to meet a rather attractive stranger in the woods.

“Yo.” He said to Zenyatta.

“Um, greetings? Judging from your clothes, you must be the younger brother of Lord Hanzo, is that correct?”

“Ah, yes, and you must be King Mondatta’s younger brother. My name is Genji. Pleased to meet you.” He bowed deeply to the other, showing him the utmost respect.

“Ah, if introductions are in order, then you may call me Zenyatta. It is a pleasure to meet you Genji.”

They chatted for a long while. Genji tried to demonstrate his power to Zenyatta, but it ended up backfiring, resulting in them collapsing to the ground with laughter. Zenyatta attempted to show off his power but it fizzled out and once again they were in fits of giggles.

\---

The two monarchs joined hands as the high priestess read out from the scripture. Hanzo smiled at Mondatta and Mondatta returned the smile only to have it replaced with a look of horror. Mondatta let go of Hanzo’s hand as he was struck in the back with an arrow. It hit him so hard that it pierced through his back, impaling him.

Hanzo fell forward and watched as Mondatta retreated. He reached out to him for help but his strength waned. Black dots filled his vision and only one person was left on his mind.

“Ge...n..ji…” the monarch breathed out. His eyes shut and he drew his last breath.

\---

Genji returned to the party, only to have Fareeha grip his wrist and look at him with tears in her eyes. “Genji! Where have you been?” She cried. “His majesty, he is dead!”

Genji’s eyes widened in shock.

No...

No No No. This can't be real. This is a dream, and I'll wake up from it and laugh. Genji thought. 

However, the mood of the room disagreed with him. The somber mood of room spoke only the ugly truth. The ugly truth that Genji so greatly wanted to deny.

Hanzo truly was dead.


End file.
